


Max saves Victoria

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [43]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Max rescues Victoria, Pictures, Short, Short One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: It's in the middle of the night when Max wakes up and feels pure panic ... but it's not her own panic ... she feels the sheer fear and despair of one of her soul mates!
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase
Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209360
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18





	Max saves Victoria

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [13: Not So Unlucky Anymore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755481) by [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC). 

> I recommend to read first the very well written story that inspired this!  
  
This is just a silly thought that I couldn't get out of my head ...  
  
**Warning**: This story contains a picture in which a spider can be seen.

Max storms into Victoria's room, ready to fight whatever threatens her soul mate! The brunette searches the room with her legendary eyes, but she can't find a threat. All she sees is Victoria standing on her chair.  
**Victoria**: Max, please help me!  
Max notices that Victoria looks horrified at a point on the floor. When Max looks there, she sees a spider.  
**Max**: Is that why you're so scared?  
**Victoria**: I am not scared! I am disgusted!  
Even if Max couldn't feel it, she would still know that Victoria is lying. Since she can hear the fear in Victoria's voice and see it in Victoria's face.  
**Max**: however ... I'm glad you're not really in danger.  


Max kneels in front of the spider and slowly moves her hands to the little animal.  
**Victoria**: Max, what are you doing?  
**Max**: I catch the spider so that I can carry it out.  
**Victoria**: You're kidding me! Max? If you touch this beast I will never allow you to touch me with your hands again! Seriously Max, Your hands will be a hard limit for me!  
**Max**: Hmm ... I think that's not really a problem ...  
**Victoria**: ... I admit that you are not completely wrong.  


~ Max and Victoria remember last night ~  


**Author's Note:**

> The nude 3D model is from [KyleNeaj-AneiKeno](https://www.deviantart.com/kyleneaj-aneikeno/art/Life-Is-Strange-Nude-Pack-01-By-Kyle-Neaj-642214497)


End file.
